dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashura, The Master of the Circle
Appearance WIP Personality Pre-Incident WIP Post-Incident WIP History WIP Powers Normal Powers Ergokinesis (This allows Ashura to utilize every form of energy, from standard kinetic energy & potential energy to the extremely powerful radioactive energies, solar energy, and stellar energy) Cloning (Ashura's maximum clone count is currently unknown, but the highest seen so far is approximately 5,000 clones that all were shown to have retained Ashura's power) Teleportation Godlike Intelligence (Ashura is godlike in his intelligence, his cybernetics have made him as smart as the smartest scientists in the world all combined, which is no small feat) Mimicry (Ashura can mimic nearly any power he sees, making him able to easily learn new powers if the need arises. However, specific powers, like Dawn's Black Lightning, cannot be copied by Ashura since the formula for it is unique and only Dawn has the correct components for it) Technopathy (The power to understand & communicate with machines) WIP Copied Powers Enhanced Eyesight (Learned from his fellow teammate Kurgin) 360-Degree Eyesight (Learned from his fellow teammate, Kurgin) Illusions (Learned from his former teammate Luthrya) Summoning (Learned from his former teammate, Jenice) Black Magic (Copied from his sister, Xia) Pyrokinesis (Copied from his sister, Kara) Geokinesis (Copied during his short battle with Eden) Electrokinesis (Copied from his sister, Kara) WIP Weapons Melee Weapons Ashura's MK. III Achilles Anti-Ionic Tachyon Dual-Blade WIP Gaius's MK. III Hercules Spiked Gauntlets WIP Medus's MK. III Theseus Energy Sword WIP Ordrick's MK. III Ifrit Energy Tomahawk WIP Anatu's MK. III Demeter Tachyon Scythe WIP Portia's Twin MK. III Carbuncle Umbral Sais WIP Lymoges's MK. III Beowulf Antimatter Hammer WIP Rostam's MK. III Ixion Buzzsaw WIP Ashura's MK. III Ajax Self-Defense Combat Knife WIP Mid-Range Weapons Norine's MK. III Ramuh Proton Spear WIP Hezekiah's MK. III Garland Laser Whip WIP Ievald's MK. III Persephone Seismic Flail WIP Cain's MK. III Anima Sniper Lance WIP Wesop's MK. III Famfrit Harpoon WIP Sempronia's MK. III Tyr Neutron Chainsaw-Gun WIP Ranged Weapons Klaas's MK. III Odysseus Plasma Bow WIP Estrith's MK. III Thor Ionic Crossbow WIP Marcia's MK. III Luna Silenced Pistol WIP Daigone's MK. III Perseus Dark Matter Disc Launcher WIP Yib's MK. III Fenrir Laser-Edged Boomerang WIP Gulkishar's MK. III Yojimbo Magnum WIP Unused Weapons (Note: These weapons are in Ashura's possessions but he has yet to either add them into his vast array of offensive measures or put them inside his storage to use as potential weapons. In other words, these weapons are the miscellaneous weapons that Ashura typically holds on to since he either can't use them or because they're a specific memento of one of his fallen friends) Luthrya's MK. III Valefor User-Bound Magical Stave (Note: Cannot be used by Ashura due to it being user-bound, making it purely a memento) WIP Jenice's MK. III Loki Necronomicon (Note: Refused to be utilized by Ashura due to Jenice's betrayal & ultimately causing the Circle's collapse, & also because it's power is necromancy, something that Ashura really doesn't dabble in. The only reason Ashura holds onto it is because he doesn't want anyone else to use it & cause another faction split) WIP Agatha's MK. III Shiva Crystalline Scepter WIP Stella's Cracked MK. III Hestia Magic Amulet WIP Gaylord's MK. III Ajax Self-Defense Combat Knife WIP Armor Ashura's armor was made from a fusion of titanium, stainless steel, and the legendary metal orichalcum. It also covers his entire body, save the left side of his face. Components Ashura's MK. V Firebrand Core WIP Ashura's MK. III Cronus Memory Cell (Damaged) WIP Ashura's MK. III Leviathan Striking Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Atlas Lifting Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Rhea Magic Control Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Typhon Resilience Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Mercury Movement Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Scorpius Reflexes Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Osiris Pain Tolerance Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Minerva Knowledge Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Diana Perception Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Ares Instinct Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Hera Lie Detection Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Venus Empathy & Emotions Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Hephaestus Creation Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Orion Hunting Intuition Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Dionysus Resistance Chip WIP Ashura's MK. III Nike Forever-Unyielding Chip WIP Gaius's MK. III Zeus Authority Chip WIP Erik's MK. III Oceanus Waterbreathing Chip (Unused) WIP Kazimir's MK. III Belias Adaptation Aptitude Chip WIP Percy's MK. III Zeromus Creative Thought Chip WIP Bartholomew's MK. III Gnome Memorization Chip WIP Annabelle's MK. III Undine Hand-Eye Coordination Enhancement Chip WIP Huan's MK. III Chuculainn Accuracy Enhancement Chip WIP Chiziwa's MK. III Baldur Tactical Expertise Chip WIP Nolan's MK. III Hashmal Logical Thought & Puzzle-Solving Chip WIP Pudelia's MK. III Adrammelech Omnilingual Chip WIP Trypho's MK. III Sylph Energy Preservation Chip WIP Koinos's MK. III Vinuskar Melee Weaponry Mastery Chip WIP Sotera's MK. III Exodus Ranged Weaponry Mastery Chip WIP Undis's MK. III Mateus Chronolock Reactions Chip WIP Behnaz's MK. III Zalera Data Stealing Chip WIP Offensive Capabilities Titanic's MK. III Alexander Hydraulic Presses Inside both of Ashura's arms, he has a hydraulic press built into his machinery. These allow Ashura to squeeze both of his arms at pressures reaching and exceeding 75,000 tons of force, easily crushing normal people and a good portion of superpowered people into paste. He usually uses these to disarm foes though, by breaking their weapons or by knocking them out of their grip, rather than take their life with it. However, if he's in a battle to the death, Ashura won't hesitate to clamp one of these on an opponent's neck and end them right then and there. Occuria's MK. III Shemhazai Wrist-Mounted Cannon A rather large, wrist-mounted, cannon that is on Ashura's left wrist that can fire deadly blasts of plasma, radiation, antimatter, dark matter, mana, electricity, chaos energy, rays of light, streams of fire, beams of cold, pressurized water, and all kinds of other attacks. It also fires missiles, darts, nets, bolas, grenades, and even mines. These weapons all increase in power when Ashura powers up, making them especially dangerous even though they're relatively harmless compared to the rest of Ashura's weaponry. Cannon Blasts Elemental Plasma Radiation Mana Chaos Dark Matter Antimatter Missiles Stun Missiles EMP Missiles Explosive Missiles Darts Lawn Darts Fiery Darts Sleep Darts Tranquilizer Darts Exploding Darts Poison Darts Berserk Darts Bolas Throwing Bolas Razor Bolas Electric Bolas Grenades Frag Grenades Flashbangs Concussion Grenades Sting Grenades (Non-lethal, shoots rubber pellets) Adhesive Grenades Gas Grenades Sticky Grenades Tear Gas Incendiary Grenades Cryo Grenades Shock Grenades EMP Grenades Cluster Grenades (One explodes into multiple others, then they explode) Implosive Grenades (When triggered, causes anything in the vicinity to implode violently) Decoy Grenades (Explode into a harmless flash, useful for tricking enemies) Plasma Grenades Supernova Grenades (Explodes with the force of a supernova, highly dangerous) Mines Standard Mines Claymore Mines (Explode based on proximity) Timed Mines Spark Mines Remote Mines Bouncing Bettys Laser Bettys Bombs Standard Bombs Smoke Bombs Acid Bombs Toxic Bombs Napalm Bombs Nuclear Bombs Galonti's MK. III Grendel Wrist-Mounted Laser Claws A small wrist-mounted laser blade that is mounted on Ashura's right wrist that when deactivated is just a small metal rod. But when it activates, the laser blade comes out and is able to slice through nearly anything it comes into contact with, even stainless steel and titanium. In his stronger armor variants, these double and then triple into multiple blades made of lasers. Dayton's MK. III Kratos Rocket Fist Hand Module WIP Higbald's MK. III Gargoyle Vibration Enhancement Hand Module WIP Cosimo's MK. III Eos Barrier-Shattering Hand Module WIP Tilbert's MK. III Manticore Sonic Pulse Hand Module WIP Xiaoyi's MK. III Centaur Laser Beam Hand Module WIP Herman's MK. III Circe Magic Generation Hand Module WIP Lorenzo's MK. III Cupid Temperature Control Hand Module WIP Youlang's MK. III Eris Virus Uploading Hand Module WIP Cecelia's MK. III Uranus Hacking Hand Module WIP Marguerite's MK. III Chimera Overloading Hand Module WIP Mayabushi's MK. III Hades Undead-Killing Light Hand Module WIP Barkova's MK. III Diabolos Multi-Purpose Rifle WIP Norma's MK. III Basilisk Caltrop Sprayer WIP Latona's MK. III Prometheus Twin Flamethrowers WIP Bianca's MK. III Thanatos Chest-Mounted Cannon WIP Carmen's MK. III Tonberry Shoulder-Mounted Satellites WIP Ashura's Jetpack-Mounted MK. III Unicorn Twin RPGs WIP Ashura's Jetpack-Mounted MK. III Pegasus Twin Miniguns WIP Josephine's MK. III Odin Unlimited Energy-Based Weapons Construction & Ammunition Unit WIP Defensive Capabilities Ashura's MK. III Dullahan Self-Restoration Software WIP Ashura's MK. III Scylla EMP Protection Software This upgrade is common sense right here, Ashura isn't going to leave himself wide open to an EMP when he's 95% robotic. This prevents EMPs from effecting Ashura in any capacity, the best one can do is maybe stun him for a second from the pulse. Caradoc's MK. III Calypso Mental Protection Software WIP Adelina's MK. III Kitsune Hacking Protection Software WIP Kiyota's MK. III Ogre Virus Protection Software WIP Diomedes's MK. III Rafflisia Magnetism Protection Software WIP Lampito's MK. III Clotho Tracking Device Protection Software WIP Zexio's MK. III Minotaur Bubble Shield WIP Severin's MK. III Griffin Energy Shield WIP Ashura's MK. III Tartarus Feet Anchors WIP Usanio's MK. III Spinx Safety-Triggered Nerve Gas Canister WIP Bradley's MK. III Medusa Sight Protection Software WIP Prudence's MK. III Siren Hearing Protection Software WIP Archie's MK. III Lamia Melee-Reflective Coating WIP Eudoxia's MK. III Wendigo Ranged-Reflective Coating WIP Felipe's MK. III Hydra Elemental-Reflective Coating WIP Ignatius's MK. III Cockatrice Energy-Reflective Coating WIP Sepheres's MK. III Golem Magic-Reflective Coating WIP Nekdel's MK. III Thunderbird Defensive Shockwave Unit WIP Ashura's MK. III Gaia Evolutionary Armor Enhancement Unit WIP Supportive Capabilities Romanji's MK. III Daedalus Compiled Database WIP Veronica's MK. III Frigg Grappling Beam Hand Module WIP Ardorach's MK. III Aeolus Telekinetic Hand Module WIP Cyncus's MK. III Erebus Metal Detector Hand Module WIP Hellanike's MK. III Hypnos Handcuff Launcher Hand Module WIP Mason's MK. III Anubis Lockpicking Hand Module WIP Dominic's MK. III Styx Magnetic Hand Module WIP Ramirz's MK. III Succubus Energy Absorption Hand Module WIP Teiljo's MK. III Icarus Energy Transfer Hand Module WIP Opites's MK. III Atropos Tracking Device Hand Module WIP Ashura's MK. III Heimdall Multi-Optical Sights This allows Ashura to see in the following visions: normal, x-ray, thermal, zoomed, infrared, night vision, astral, ultraviolet, subatomic, and aura. His eyes change color depending on which he's in. Blue is standard vision, Purple is x-ray vision, Red is thermal vision, Yellow is zoomed-in vision, Orange is infrared vision, Green is night vision, Pink is astral vision, Brown is ultraviolet vision, Magenta is subatomic vision, and White is aura vision. Ashura's MK. III Horus Ammunition Counter WIP Ashura's MK. III Seth Group Communications Software WIP Savannah's MK. III Harpy Remote-Control Guiding System WIP Molpadia's MK. III Lachesis Advanced GPS Software WIP Juzepate's MK. III Hellhound Energy-Seeking Software WIP Lamar's MK. III Satyr Footprint-Locating Software WIP Eldridge's MK. III Deimos Electronic Radar Software WIP Vejumina's MK. III Banshee Paranormal-Sensory Software WIP Marcellus's MK. III Valkyrie Advanced Scanning Software WIP Ashura's MK. III Helios Helmet-Mounted Flashlight WIP Kenets's MK. III Apollo Helmet-Mounted Continental Communicator WIP Melvina's MK. III Neptune Helmet-Mounted Maritime Communicator WIP Ashura's MK. III Wyvern Jetpack WIP Rocco's MK. III Isis Boots WIP Ashura's MK. III Phoenix Thrusters WIP Ikushi's MK. III Echidna Drone Platform WIP Protasio's MK. III Cerberus Cloaking Device WIP Femeti's MK. III Nemesis Tactical Interface WIP Quincy's MK. III Fafnir Personal Gravitational Field Generator WIP Shusake's MK. III Saturn Time Dilation Module WIP Items Personal Items (Note: Ashura's personal items are items that he almost always carries on his person. These are his typical go-to items whenever he decides to pull a trick, or ace, out of his sleeve) Memory Cells Memory Cells are small handheld machines that collect the memories from others & then allow them to be replayed at any time afterwards. Ashura typically uses these to collect the memories of his dying friends in order to study their knowledge & hopefully gain some insight from them. Aside from that, they also have emotional significance to Ashura since they're literally the final recordings he has of all his deceased allies & former friends. Due to their small size, they can only hold one lifetime's worth of memories apiece, meaning that Ashura would have to have an empty one on him if he wishes to collect memories with one. It is also important to note that these can only capture the memories while the person is still alive. One last piece of information of a particular note is that these also wipe the minds from those it's used on, since it basically "downloads" their memories inside of it. Particular Memory Cells (Note: While I'm only listing the 3 most important Memory Cells, Ashura does possess one for every single fallen member of his faction, who is pretty much the entire original Circle except himself & Kurgin. As a matter of fact, using those very memories he collects is how he rebuilds their equipment after their deaths if they happened to become lost or destroyed so he can make use of them. However, this is done extremely rarely, as most of the equipment that Ashura takes from his fallen faction members are their actual items just being re-purposed to fit Ashura's designs. As a matter of fact, only 2 of them so far have actually been rebuilt, Romanji's Database, since it was wiped clean after a cyber-based attack, & Elbridge's Electronic Radar, since it got scrambled beyond repair when he got fried) Gaius's Memory Cell (Ashura's Mentor & Former Leader of the Circle) Luthrya's Memory Cell (Ashura's Teammate & Former Love Interest) Jenice's Memory Cell (Ashura's Former Teammate & Betrayer) WIP Stored Items (Note: By stored items, I mean items that Ashura does indeed possess, but ones he doesn't bring along with him on every single adventure he goes on. Basically his situational items that aren't used otherwise) WIP Techniques Sonic Boom WIP Cyber-Net WIP Electric Slide WIP Laser Lightshow WIP Pixel Cutter WIP Matrix Dash WIP Threat Detector WIP Closed Circuit WIP Shotgun Blast WIP Windmill of Shadows WIP Clone Counter WIP High Tech WIP Technomancer WIP Magnetite Cloud WIP Full Metal Jacket WIP Ruin Impendent WIP Killswitch WIP Dream Machine WIP Shockwave Pulsar WIP Hero's Judgement WIP Overdrive WIP Maximum Overdrive WIP Strengths Being a cyborg effectively makes Ashura immortal to the flow of time & makes him immune to all poisons, sicknesses, cancers, & diseases. It also allows him to function without any nourishment or sleep, allowing him to always be in his peak fighting condition. The amount of weapons & abilities that Ashura possesses on his person at any given time can easily catch opponents off-guard or intimidate them due to the sheer number of capabilities Ashura has using them. WIP Weaknesses Being a cyborg makes both water & electricity much more effective against Ashura since both could harm his circuits & deal damage that would be difficult to lessen or resist. Because of this, he's made himself as close to immune to water-based & electric-based attacks as he possibly can. If an opponent is able to get inside Ashura's cybernetic body, then they would be able to deal severe, nearly irreparable, damage to Ashura that he would have a very difficult time stopping. WIP Quotes "I cannot expect perfection, from any of you". "There is no such thing as a true paragon, not even the Gods themselves are anywhere close to being perfect". "All I can expect from you is for you all to be the very best you can be". "But not for me, for everything you believe in, everyone you love, everyone who loves you, those you trust, those who trust you, everyone who has ever had a positive influence on your life". "But most of all, do it for yourself, because only you can decide your destiny, not anyone else". - Ashura to his students when he forms the newer version of the Circle. "Do you believe in destiny"? "Do you think all of our lives & impacts are mapped out long before we're ever born"? "Or do you think that everyone's destiny is exactly what they make of it, that it's up to their choice"? "Your answer to this question isn't meant to be correct, it is meant to test your thinking process". "There is no right answer to what I've asked you, all you've given me is your perspective, your opinion". "Now, you see, those o words are very funny, because everyone has them & no two people tend to have the same". "They create problems, things that have to often be explained many times over in order to avoid further disaster". "So, if there's one thing I'll recommend to you, it's to not bring up those o words & simply leave your answers as facts, & facts alone". "Bringing up those o words only causes strife in those who disagree & think differently, & we cannot have our union being torn apart by a difference of ideas". "But do not take my words as meaning you cannot think differently from others, it is of human nature to think freely". "All I am suggesting to you is that you leave your o words out of your research & stick with the facts we've spent the last few millennia building from". "Now, of course, I am only talking about while you're "on record", feel free to inform me of your o words while "off-record" & I'll offer you my counsel if you so desire it". "Just please understand that I do this not to confine your thoughts, or anyone else's, but to prevent any further disunity from our faction". "It was fractured once before, before your time, & we few surviving members remember the heartbreak we felt as we tore each other apart until only one side survived". "And judging by your thinking patterns & seemingly-competent level of intelligence, I assume you've already realized that I do not want to see that happen again". - Ashura when one of his students asks him what to do about an opinion they have. "Do not take all of my words at face value". "I speak the way I do because it is all I can do". "My words are like a razor against skin". "When applied correctly in a nice manner, they help to shave your problems away & make you feel better than before". "But when they're used with more scornful & unkind intentions, they will cut into your skin & inflict pain". "In short, I am very brusque, very blunt, & I will continue to be despite how others feel about it". "Sometimes, you must be a bit forceful & mean to keep control & alleviate situations, but I will only do so when I must, I have not, & will never, make a habit of it". - Ashura when a student asks him why he talks the way he does to people, thinking of it as being extremely rude. Trivia # Ashura is one of only 2 of the siblings out of the 9 that got their powers by being experimented on, the others, excluding Belial, got their powers from birth. # Ashura was originally going to be the one, and only, adopted brother, but I changed my mind. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Cannon Users Category:Missile Users Category:Throwing Dart Users Category:Net Users Category:Bolas Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Mine Users Category:Claw Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Hand Users Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Bomb Users